Learning To Fly
by ashxfizzy
Summary: Modern day high school AU. Eren xLevi M for future chapters


**Hey guys! Now, this story is quite a bit different from my others, namely because there's no OC this time around, and that's okay. **

**I'm hoping I can get a lot of work done on this one so I can get back to all my others, so please, be patient with me! **

* * *

_The sun looks so warm out there. _

"Eren."

_When will this class be over?_

"Eren!"

_Well hello, mister squirrel._

"EREN!"

Eren was jolted from his daydreams. "Y-yes, Mr. Smith, sir!" The tall blonde man shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "I know history is boring, Mr. Jaeger, but I would appreciate it if you could at least _try_ to pay attention."

A few rows back Jean was snickering and it took most of Eren's self control to not go back there and punch him in the face.

"You've been staring out the window for days now, Eren." Armin said from the desk beside his own. His blue eyes flashed with concern and curiosity. "And it's always around this time, too. Are you watching for something out there?" Eren turned his turquoise-green gaze to the blonde beside him, shaking his head silently. That was one of the few downsides to having the smartest guy in school as a best friend: he always figured it out.

"There's no point trying to hide anything from you, Armin." Eren said with a small laugh. "You're too smart." His gaze once again turned towards the window, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a soft smile before a small sigh escaped him.

* * *

Precisely twenty-seven minutes later the school bell rang, releasing Eren and his classmates for a few precious hours of freedom before classes started again the next day.

"Mikasa and I are going to go and get some food, want to come?" Eren shrugged, contemplating Armin's offer, but in the end shook his head. "I'd love to go with you guys, but I'm a bit short on money right now."

"We know, Eren." Mikasa, whom Eren had not seen walk over and join them, pointed out. "We don't mind covering for you. If we did, we wouldn't have invited you in the first place." Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his green gaze lingering on Armin's shoes. "You guys know I don't want to be a charity case."

"Well, lucky for you this isn't charity. This is just two friends buying their other friend lunch. We expect that you'll do the same when you have a ton of cash and we're flat broke." Armin chimed in with a smile. Eren found that smile infectious as his lips tugged up into a smile of their own.

The trio made their way to a little hole in the wall burger place in the outskirts of the city where, amidst the few other patrons and the tacky eighties décor, they ate, talked and laughed together, letting Eren forget his troubles and worries for a few wonderful hours.

It was getting dark by the time the friends finally parted ways on their journeys home. Eren lived in the opposite direction of Armin and Mikasa, so he had to go it alone for a while before he reached home. Not that there was anyone to go home to, what with his dad away on business again.

Eren's house was just around the corner and across the street now. The crescent moon, now high in the sky, dimly illuminated empty pavement as far as Eren could see. During the day when the street was busy, he would have worried about cars turning the corner and crossed further down, but this late at night, no one would be on the street.

Unfortunately, the motorcycle barreling along seemed to be thinking the same thing. The driver noticed Eren in the middle of the street mere seconds before impact. The brakes screeched and the bike swerved hard.

Eren was thrown backwards as the back tire connected with his hip. He hit the ground with a dull _thud_ and curled into himself in a crude attempt at protection. He was still lying curled up in the street as the metallic screech of the motorcycle sliding across gravel reached his ears, followed by a long string of cussing. The crunch of gravel was the only warning he had before whoever had been riding the motorcycle was looming over him, seething.

"What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the street, you shitty brat?!" The voice was deep and laced with anger.

"Me?! What the hell were you doing going 50 in a residential zone?!" Eren countered, wincing as he pushed to his feet. He could already feel the bruises beginning to form on his side and back. Pain shot through his hip when he put pressure on his left leg, and he quickly favored it. Looks like he'd have a limp for a while, too.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. Eren was about to deal out a few more choice words when he actually took a second to look at the man. He was covered in blood. His face was full of cuts, as were his arms and likely his chest and back as well.

"What are you staring at, brat?" Eren stuttered under that intense, angry glare. "Y-you're hurt." The man gave Eren a disbelieving look. "And here I thought I'd finally started my period." He scoffed. "No shit I'm hurt, idiot." Eren cringed at his harsh tone. "L-let me help you!"

But the man was already walking back to his motorcycle. "I don't need help from shitty brats like you." Eren's hands clenched into fists. "At least let me help you get cleaned up!" The man stopped at those words. He turned his head back to look at Eren, now standing determinedly in the street, before muttering something and sighing. "Fine."

Eren's eyes lit up. He quickly started hobbling down the empty street. "My house is just over here!" The other man walked his bike to the curb before following Eren down the street and into his house.

Eren's house wasn't anything special. It was one story and pretty small; there was a living room with a couch and an old TV, a small kitchen with a table, the master bedroom down a hall to the right, and two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall to the left.

"Tch." The bloodied man clicked his tongue as he glanced around the house. "Filthy." Eren rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, casting his eyes down and then back up at the other man.

"I'm Eren."

"And?"

"What's your name?"

He wore a mask of disinterest as he asked, "Why do you need to know?"

"If you're going to be naked in my shower, I should at least know your name." Eren felt the rush of victory as the man's lips pulled into a smirk.

"Levi." He said, putting his hand on his hip. "Now where the hell are the clean towels?"

"Top shelf."

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, but I'm really liking this so far! **

**Sassy Levi, yay! :D**

**I'll be updating a lot about this story on my tumblr(link on my profile) so go check that out if you want! **

**Leave me reviews, asks, comments, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**LET ME LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!**

**3**


End file.
